Je te hais
by Kem-liu
Summary: Je me hais tellement, je n’ai plus le contrôle sur mon corps, et je te hais. Je te hais pour me faire ressentir autant sentiments contre ma volonté. OS. Yaoi: SasuNeji.


Titre : Je te hais.

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Non, je ne dessine pas des mangas, non je ne fais pas des scénarios impliquant des grands ninjas qui s'entretuent, donc non ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Rating : K

Couples : Sasu/ Neji (qui a dit encore !)

Résumé : Je me hais tellement, je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mon corps, et je te hais. Je te hais pour me faire ressentir autant sentiments contre ma volonté.

Notes : Un nouveau one-shot sur mon couple préféré, dsl pour ceux qui attendait la suite de sonneries matinales mais mon inspiration m'a lâchée…si vous la voyer dites lui de revenir j'en ai besoin….

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce one-shot sans prétention, c'est un POV Neji. Enjoy !

Ton regard sur ma peau me brûle. Je peux sentir tes yeux glissés le long de mon corps avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Je ne bouge pas. Pas un seul mouvement. Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

Alors je reste immobile, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon.

Mais en réalité, je ne le vois pas. J'essaye désespérément de garder mon attention sur ce point à l'infini, mais ta présence, si proche, m'empêche de penser normalement.

J'entends tes pas se rapprocher.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Trop lentement.

Comme si tu savais que chacun de tes mouvements provoquais des décharges électriques dans mon corps.

Je n'aime pas quand tu as le dessus comme cela. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, que ta peau vienne enfin frôler la mienne et me délivre de cet intolérable supplice.

Mais tu ne sembles pas prêt à en finir. Je te tourne le dos et malgré cela je peux presque sentir le micro sourire qui a du naître sur ton visage.

Je réprime un frissonnement. Je ne peux pas te laisser savoir tout le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Même si au fond, je sais que tu en as conscience, je ne te laisserai pas savourer cette victoire.

Alors je me mords la lèvre avec violence pour sortir mon corps de la léthargie dans laquelle ta présence l'a plongé.

Et juste au moment où je retrouve enfin un peu de contrôle, je la sens, ton odeur.

Ton odeur qui s'infiltre dans mes narines, entre dans ma tête et emplis toutes les pores de ma peau.

Et elle, je n'arrive pas à la chasser, même le goût du sang dans ma bouche ne peut effacer cette senteur forte, musquée, tellement masculine.

Tu es trop près.

J'ai une envie folle de te toucher.

Il faut que tu partes.

Il faut que tu t'en ailles loin de moi.

Il faut que je fuis.

Non, un ninja ne fuis pas, il prend mesure du danger et l'affronte en connaissance de causes.

Mais maintenant, je sais que je vais perdre cette bataille. Dès que mes yeux croiseront les tiens, je sais que je ne tiendrai pas.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tu t'en ailles et en même temps, j'ai tellement envie que tu restes.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux.

Je me hais tellement, je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mon corps, et je te hais. Je te hais pour me faire ressentir autant sentiments contre ma volonté.

Ca ne devrait pas m'arriver à moi.

Je hais mon impuissance.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de désir pour toi ? Ma peau recherche désespérément un contact avec la tienne mais mon esprit refuse tout contact avec toi.

Combien de fois ai-je déjà réussi à t'éviter alors que ton groupe et le mien se croisaient ? Combien de fois ai-je préféré changer de chemin plutôt que d'affronter tes deux orbes noirs ? Et maintenant tu es là, à quelques pas de moi et je ne peux plus fuir.

Il n'y a que toi et moi.

Seuls.

Tu t'approches encore.

Pas un des muscles ne bougent. Je sais que si je tentais le moindre mouvement, je me trahirais. Je ne le veux pas.

Et pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de me retourner pour te voir enfin.

Non ! Il ne le faut pas.

Il faut que je reste concentré sur ce point là-bas à la limite entre le ciel et la terre. Mais alors que d'habitude le calme de la nuit environnante m'apporte la paix, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ma tête va bientôt imploser.

C'est cette chaleur.

La chaleur de ta présence à quelques centimètres de moi.

Tu as arrêter d'avancer et tu es si proche que je peux pratiquement sentir ta poitrine se soulevé légèrement au rythme de ta respiration.

Encore un peu et ton corps rentrerait en contact avec le mien, il suffirait que je recule légèrement et…non !

Il faut que je reste loin de toi.

Il faut que je me contrôle et que je me force à rester aussi calme que d'habitude.

Je sens ton regard sur ma nuque, il ne me lâche pas et m'observe avec une insistance insupportable.

Je sais que tu savoures ce moment où je suis à ta merci, mais je ne perdrai pas, je ne te laisserai pas le plaisir de voir mon corps pantelant et mes yeux emplis de désir.

Je ferme les yeux brièvement, essayant de me persuader que tu n'es pas réellement là, que ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus, mais ton corps est si près de moi, ta chaleur me frôle, et ton odeur empli mes sens.

Comment pourrai-je seulement douter de ta présence ici ?

Alors je m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux et essaye tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans un état pareil.

Ils riraient tous s'ils savaient qu'il suffit que tu t'approches pour que mon corps tremble et que mon esprit s'emplisse de pensées très…particulière.

Ils riraient ou peut-être qu'ils ne le croiraient pas plutôt.

Mais qu'importe, parce que ce que mon corps ressent est vrai.

Mon esprit a beau triturer cela dans tous les sens et le refuser avec violence, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de te désirer.

Et soudainement, je sens ta main qui se lève, avec lenteur, comme pour me montrer que c'est toi qui as le contrôle.

Mais ça je le sais déjà, à l'instant même où tu es apparu derrière moi, tu as pris le contrôle.

Ta main s'approche dangereusement de moi et une sonnerie d'alarme se réveille dans ma tête.

Il faut que je fuis, il faut que je parte, il faut que j'empêche ce contact.

Mon corps ne m'écoute plus, il attend presque avec douleur ton toucher.

J'ai l'impression que si tu ne me touches pas rapidement, je vais craquer.

Je veux que ta main se pose sur moi.

Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

Je ne sais plus.

Ta main se pose enfin sur mon épaule, et mon corps que j'ai gardé immobile ne peut réprimer un frisson.

Ca y est.

Tu as gagné.

Tu m'obliges à me retourner et je peux voir ton sourire moqueur.

Je te hais.

J'ai envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Tu me fixes et je me perds dans tes yeux, ta main est toujours sur mon épaule.

Je te hais.

Ta main glisse et frôle mon bras avant de retourner le long de ton corps.

Je me hais.

Je me hais parce que j'ai aimé cette caresse sur ma peau.

Je me hais parce que j'ai envie que tu recommences.

Je me hais, moi et mon corps qui réagit à tes caresses.

Je me hais, moi et mon orgueil pour ne pas te supplier de te recommencer.

Tu me regardes un instant comme si tu cherchais une réponse à tes questions, comme si à travers mes yeux blancs tu avais accès à mon âme.

Tu restes comme ça quelques minutes et je m'oblige à soutenir ton regard, à ne surtout pad baisser les yeux vers ta bouche tentatrice et ton cou si pâle.

Je le regretterai.

Ou peut-être regretterai-je de ne l'avoir pas fait.

Mais soudainement tu te détaches de mon regard et tu tournes la tête. Ton corps suit et tu t'en vas. Je suis soulagé que tu partes, mais j'aimerai que tu restes.

Au fur et à mesure que tu t'éloignes, je me rends compte que j'ai juste envie que tu restes, même si quand tu es là je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

Tu t'en vas, tu pars, tu me laisse seul ici, comme je l'ai souhaité.

Cette seule pensée suffit à me sortir de ma léthargie.

« Sasuke attends ! »

Tu te retournes et hausse un sourcil pour signaler ta surprise.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fermé ma bouche ?

Tu attends, tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de revenir. Si seulement je le savais moi-même.

« Je…Je »

Voilà que je bégaye maintenant, on aura tout vu ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, il n'y a que toi pour me rendre aussi…aussi…aussi peu moi-même.

« Tu ? »

Non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprend ce regard froid, celui que tu portes jour après jour. Ne fais pas comme si ce que j'avais à te dire t'intéressait

J'ai envie de partir en courant.

J'ai envie de m'effondrer sur le sol et de ne plus me relever.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur toi et de te frapper jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien.

« Je te hais »

Je crois que je dois blêmir, en tout cas je ne me sens pas bien.

J'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?

Je dois être malade.

Tu me rends malade.

Ou peut-être que c'est un jutsu que tu me lances ?

Non, aucun jutsu ne ferait réagir mon corps comme ça, aucun jutsu ne me ferait sentir aussi désorienté en ta présence, aucun jutsu ne m'obligerait à parler comme je viens de le faire.

Ca doit venir de moi.

Non, ça vient de toi.

Plus je te regarde et plus je sais que c'est à cause de toi.

Ce regard noir, si intensément noir.

« Neji. »

Serait-ce une lueur amusée dans tes yeux ?

Non, un Uchiwa n'est pas censé être amusé…et un Hyuga est censé avoir le contrôle de son corps…

« Oui ? »

« Moi aussi, je te hais. »

Il me faut un certain temps pour que la phrase arrive jusqu'à moi.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas réellement perdu, peut-être n'y a-t-il jamais eu de gagnant ou de perdant.

Peut-être que pour une fois je devrais arrêter de réfléchir et agir pour changer mon destin.

Mwa : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sasu : La vérité ?

Mwa : oui ?

Sasu : j'adore quand je domine comme ça !

Neji : moi je suis pas d'accord du tout ! Nan mais c'est quoi ça, t'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer !

Sasu : pour quelqu'un qui est dingue de mon corps /rictus moqueur/

Neji : jme vengerais…

Mwa : euh oui… reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce truc ?


End file.
